


Las Piernas que Bailaban Claqué

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, post days of future past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su nuevo presente, Logan encuentra una foto de el Profesor X...bailando claqué (Historia basada en la premisa de un amigo "con ponerse unas piernas metálicas Magneto podría hacer al Profesor X andar, ¿no?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Piernas que Bailaban Claqué

En aquel nuevo presente Logan había visto cosas sorprendentes en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero ninguna tanto como la fotografía que tenía delante.  
Tomada hacía un mínimo de cuarenta y cinco años, mostraba a una versión del Profesor X mucho más parecida a la que había conocido en el pasado que a la actual con cara de pocos amigos, las mejillas encendidas y los brazos cruzados totalmente rígidos mientras bailaba…claqué.  
Había sido tomada por Quicksilver, que parecía haberse convertido con el paso de los años en un habitante esporádico de la Escuela en esta nueva versión del mundo que Wolverine había ayudado a hacer posible, que recordaba el momento entre risas y acelerándose hasta resultar inteligible en algunos momentos.  
Por lo visto, había ocurrido en el verano de 1977, en el que Charles había estado a punto de tener una recaída en su suero por culpa de una crisis que afectó tanto a mutantes como a humanos...también le habían hablado sobre ello, pero no en demasiado detalle, pues a nadie le parecía ni de lejos un tema ni apetecible ni agradable para tratar.  
La cosa es que, desesperados por intentar ayudarle, Hank y Alex –que había vuelto al poco tiempo de evitar el desarrollo del Programa Centinela- habían tenido una idea que, al menos a ellos, les había parecido brillante; aunque tuvieran que contar con el archienemigo del telépata en la lucha no-tanto-en-lo-demás-aunque-nadie-había-podido-llegar-a-confirmarlo-oficialmente para ello, Eric Lehnsherr.  
El plan era sencillo: colocarle unas prótesis de metal rodeándole ambas piernas a modo de exoesqueleto para que el mutante con poder sobre este material pudiera manejarlas y así darle a Charles algo similar a la capacidad de andar durante un rato.  
Tanto Havok como Beast creían que nada podía ir mal...pero ya convencer al implicado había sido complicado…

Aquella mañana, Hank se había tomado el suero, puesto que tenía que localizar a Magneto -que estaba en Nueva York- sin llamar demasiado la atención. Por la tanto, la visión que él y el mutante conocido como Havok daban era la de dos hombres jóvenes algo perdidos que visitaban la capital en lo que seguramente era un día libre de sus ocupaciones habituales. Lo cual, si se pensaba fríamente, tampoco era estrictamente falso…  
Después de pasarse horas siguiendo los escasos indicios que tenían para la búsqueda sin el menor resultado, Alex bufó, exasperado.  
-Hank, llevamos HORAS buscando a Eric y somos incapaces de encontrarlo…creo que deberíamos volver e intentarlo otro día. Después de todo, tampoco es que estuviéramos del todo seguros de que la idea le vaya a gustar a C…  
-¿A quién le tiene que agradar qué idea?-La hostil voz detrás suyo hizo que el joven rubio sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda.  
-Eric…tranquilo…venimos en son de paz.-Intervino Hank alzando ambas manos.-Charles está mal…-Los ojos de su interlocutor mostraron cierta alarma, siempre daba la sensación de que, aparte de él mismo (o uno de los secuaces de su Hermandad a los que él enviara personalmente), cualquiera que intentara dañar a Charles Francis Xavier tendría que soportar todo el peso de su ira.-Por culpa de eso que pasó hace unos meses…él…podría…volver a andar y a Alex y a mí se nos ha ocurrido que…si le damos la posibilidad de “andar” –remarcó las comillas con las manos- evitaríamos que decidiera volver a tomar el suero…  
-¿Y dónde entro yo en todo esto?-Replicó el mayor de los tres mutantes cruzándose de brazos.  
-Hank ha diseñado unas prótesis de metal que le servirían a Charles de exto…esto…esto…no…no era así…  
-Exoesqueleto. –Se apresuró a corregir Beast.- Para que las manejes, siempre y cuando prometas no hacerle daño, claro.  
-¿Y por qué iba a hacerle yo un favor así a Charles?-Ninguno de los dos esperaban aquella respuesta.  
-Es tu amigo…  
-…que intenta interponerse en mi camino una y otra vez… ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una treta suya para volver a intentar llevarme por el buen camino?-Ante esto, ambos amigos se quedaron en blanco durante unos instantes, hasta que Hank recordó algo que serviría (o, al menos, eso creía) para desarmar por completo a Magneto.  
-No lo quieres admitir, pero le debes una.  
-¿Perdona?  
-El Programa Centinela, te dejó huir y no tenía por qué hacerlo.-Maldiciendo, Eric finalmente aceptó.

El siguiente problema apareció, de nuevo, de los labios de Eric. Solo que esta vez no fue una queja o negación suya a alguna idea de los dos amigos, sino un comentario que, por su obviedad, no había sido tenido en cuenta ni por Alex ni por Hank.  
-¿Cómo pensáis colocarle las prótesis a Charles sin que se entere? Os recuerdo que es telépata y, diga lo que diga, no precisamente confiado…-Nada más pensarlo, Beast dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos con un bufido.  
-Podríamos crear un dispositivo que…-Comenzó.  
-No.-Replicó el alemán, antes tan siquiera de que terminara la frase.  
-¿Cómo puedes negarte antes de saber de qué hablo?  
-Vas a proponer un dispositivo para bloquear su poder, y, créeme, hay mucha gente mucho peor que yo que podría llegar a usarlo…no sería agradable.-El chico volvió a bufar.  
-Entonces, ¿qué propones tú, Lehnsherr?  
-¿Y si contamos con alguien más en plan?-Alex se había mantenido alejado de la discusión, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos en cruz. Ambos se giraron a mirarlo, como si acabara de tener una revelación divina. Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.- ¿Qué? A veces la mejor idea no tiene por qué ser tremendamente brillante o retorcida…  
-¿Y a quién propones?  
-Mystique.

Localizar a Raven fue, de lejos, lo más sencillo, debido a que -de forma totalmente accidental, se apresuró a puntualizar el joven- Hank había escuchado cómo ésta le dio un número de referencia al que llamar a Charles en caso de emergencia, pero solo si es absolutamente necesario en su última visita a la Mansión X.  
-¡¿Charles?! ¿Ha pasado algo?  
-¿Qué…? No, mira, Raven, soy yo, Caos, nos gustaría contar con tu ayuda para, em…-Alex (que había sido finalmente el que se había puesto al teléfono tras una deliberación en la que quedó claro que con Eric existía una alta probabilidad de que Raven se mostrara reacia a colaborar y con Hank de que el mutante no fuera capaz de llegar a transmitir el mensaje) tardó un momento en elegir las palabras más apropiadas para explicarle a la joven azul la situación. Sin embargo, ésta pareció entenderla mucho mejor de lo que habían previsto y, tras comprender cuál sería su papel, aceptó.  
Eso sí, con una única salvedad, que no dejaran ningún objeto metálico que pudiera servir remotamente de arma a menos de mínimo medio kilómetro de Eric. 

Beast miró en rededor, nervioso, faltaba menos de una hora para llevar a cabo de su plan y cada vez estaba más inseguro.  
¿Y si, después de todo, había sido una idea patética y sólo servía para que El Profesor y Magneto volvieran a montar una de esas escenas en las que parecían ser un viejo matrimonio en uno de sus peores días? ¿Y si no funcionaban las piernas? ¿Y si…?  
-Deja de comerte la cabeza, Hank.-Mystique se encontraba a su lado, con su habitual carencia de vestimenta. Agradeció volver a tener su aspecto peludo y azulado al notar sus mejillas enrojecer bajo el frondoso pelaje.  
Una foto en la mano de su interlocutora llamó poderosamente su atención. En ella, un niño pequeño sonreía con picardía en medio de lo que parecía ser una actuación circense, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo fotografiado.  
-¿Quién es?-Preguntó, curioso.  
-Kurt.-Replicó ella, bajando la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de tema.-Entonces... ¿entro mientras duerme, a la vez que Eric con su aspecto, para desconcertarle en caso de que despierte, fingiendo ponerle también las prótesis mientras Magneto lo hace, cierto?  
-Eso es.-Soltó un leve suspiro.  
-Ojalá salga bien, estaría bien pasar un rato riendo, para variar.-Él sonrió.  
-Cierto, estaría bien.

Por suerte, el encuentro entre el Profesor X y Magneto no acabó con una de sus habituales disputas de proporciones bíblicas aunque, por supuesto, no pudieron evitar chillarse mutuamente en más de una ocasión.  
Curiosamente, Charles no se despertó nada más ponerle las prótesis, sino que permaneció en los brazos de Morfeo hasta encontrarse ya en fuera de la Mansión, en el patio principal. En aquel momento, el pánico le sobrevino al hallarse, literalmente, flotando en horizontal a varios metros del suelo.  
-Hola Charles.-Como de costumbre, la voz con un ligero deje alemán de Eric consiguió embotarle durante un instante los sentidos, tras el cual giró su rostro hacia la dirección del sonido con mirada acusadora.  
-Eric, ¿qué…?  
-No se enfade Profesor, la idea ha sido mía.  
-Ejem, gracias por acordarte de mí, Hank, yo también te quiero.  
-Bueno, ha sido idea mía y de Alex…  
-Así mejor, Beast.  
-Pensamos que quizás poder caminar un rato le ayudaría…a animarse un poco.-La sonrisa de Hank le iluminó el peludo rostro, concediéndole durante un instante el aspecto de algún tipo de peluche extremadamente grande y brutal.-Y Eric se ha ofrecido a colaborar, sin intentar nada.  
-¡¿Y os habéis fiado de él?!  
-No llevo el casco Charles, compruébalo tú mismo.-El mutante le lanzó una mirada desafiante, como retándole a creerle.  
Nadie supo si llegó a verificar las intenciones de su antiguo mejor amigo y ocasional archienemigo, tan solo vieron cómo, después de mostrarse extremadamente serio durante un par de minutos, el telépata suspiro y, con un ademán de cabeza, aceptó probar la idea.  
-Está bien, pero haced el favor de ponerme recto, maldita sea.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron como si hubieran vuelto atrás en el tiempo. Charles y Eric se alejaron del grueso del grupo y comenzaron a conversar mientras el mayor de ambos manipulaba las prótesis para permitirle al otro caminar.  
Se respiraba una tranquilidad abrumadora hasta que llegó Pietro, con su habitual hiperactividad.  
-¿Qué hace X caminando? ¿Me he perdido a un nuevo mutante que puede curar la parálisis?-Raven, que miraba a la pareja ahora inseparable que hasta hacía un rato parecían ser incapaces de estar a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia sin intentar matarse, suspiró.  
-No, solo a dos hombres comportándose como el matrimonio más ñoño de la historia…-El chico de pelo plateado sonrió de medio lado.  
-Eso se puede arreglar…dígale a su novio, el Doctor McCoy, que traiga el tocadiscos.  
-Está bien, pero no es mi novio.-Se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueno, pues o es el suyo o es el de Havok, o igual de ambos, nunca he estado seguro de sus preferencias.

-¿Eso de ahí son entradas?  
-Eric juro solemnemente que como vuelvas a insinuar lo que creo que estás insinuando no va a haber casco tras el que te puedas prote…-No llegó a acabar la frase, pues una música rápida interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
-¡¿Qué…?!-El hombre de más edad se giró para ver a Pietro y Hank apoyados en el viejo tocadiscos de la mansión, sonrientes.  
-¡Oh, venga ya, no nos miréis así! ¡Estabais empezando a darme ganas de echarme a dormir! He pensado que sería gracioso ver al Profesor…ya sabes, bailar un poco.-La sonrisa del joven de velocidad inhumana se ensanchó aún más.  
-No hay forma de que consigáis que ceda a hacer eso…  
-¿De veras?-Antes de que cualquiera pudiera pestañear, Mercurio le había puesto su casco a Magneto con una mueca pícara en el rostro.  
-Querido Charles, ¿me concedes un baile?  
-Eric no, ERIC…-Sin embargo, sus palabras cayeron en saco roto y el telépata se encontró bailando como una marioneta. En un principio no le hizo demasiada gracia, sin embargo, diez minutos después se encontró disfrutándolo él mismo.  
Puede que al día siguiente Eric y él volvieran a querer matarse, pero en aquel momento, podía volver a disfrutar de su mejor amigo.  
Podría aceptar que el precio fuera hacer el ridículo durante un rato si esa era la recompensa.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí está este fic que escribí antes de Navidad y que no he podido publicar hasta ahora por culpa de *música tétrica* BACHILLER  
> Para mi gusto, me ha quedado demasiado alegre...pero meh, eso es culpa mía y mi tendencia a escribir cosas si no deprimentes al menos no del todo felices o con tono pesimista...una alegría de persona soy, vamos. De todas formas, os dejo a vosotros juzgar cómo os parece que me ha quedado. 
> 
> Para terminar, decir que todo lo reconocible pertenece a Marvel (Chuck bless Stan Lee) y a la 20th Century Fox y el resto...bueno, idea original sin ánimo de lucro inspirada por mi amigo Víctor.
> 
> Deseando que os guste,
> 
> Marla
> 
> P.D: También en blogspot: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2015/06/las-piernas-que-bailaban-claque-x-men.html


End file.
